nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonia Belmont
'Sonia Belmont '''is a vampire huntress from the ''Castlevania series who lived in the 15th Century and renowned for being the first member of the Belmont Clan, a family of noble lineage destined to become legendary. She was born with the ability to sense the presence of spiritual beings that cannot be seen by ordinary human beings. Sonia was taught how to wield a whip by her grandfather. Profile Sonia Belmont was born in a remote mountain village located in Transylvania. Surprisingly, she was born with the ability to sense the presence of spiritual beings not visible by ordinary people. Her grandfather, who noticed her talent, told her that this ability shouldn't be used for her own purposes. One night, when Sonia was 17 years old, she met a young man named Alucard who was searching for his father, whom he never met. The two formed a bond together. Unfortunately, tragedy suddenly struck; the mansion where Sonia was raised, was attacked by grotesque monsters serving Count Dracula. When she arrived, she found her grandfather mortally wounded. Before dying, he told her it was time for her power to be unleashed. Sonia took her grandfather's whip as a memento, setting out to Dracula's castle. Sonia fought her way through, slaying several monsters including Dracula's eternal servant, Death, and provided their souls as sacrifice for the spirit, making her able to obtain special abilities that improved her combat skills significantly. Sonia eventually reached the castle keep, but she was not greeted by Dracula. Instead, it was Alucard who expressed his surprise at finding her there. The vampire huntress asked him the same, as he was probably no match for his father. Alucard ignored this, telling her that this fight wasn't for someone like her. She refused and said that she had no intention of going back. As Dracula was granted demonic powers, she was granted strength to fight and to determine her own fate. Alucard, not yet convinced, challenged her to a duel so that she could show this supposed strength to him. Sonia and Alucard fought inside the throne room of Dracula's Castle. Alucard eventually found himself defeated and was surprised that Sonia's fighting capabilities had improved so much. He then dryly commented that it was he who learned a lesson that time. Sonia quickly apologized for injuring him but Alucard said that she shouldn't trouble herself about it. He then announced that he was going to seal himself away, as he didn't want to witness his father's demise. The two said their goodbyes and Sonia swore that she would never forget him. Sonia wondered where to go next, but the floor beneath her feet suddenly crumbled and she was trapped in the caverns below the castle. After fighting her way through a Minotaur that guarded the place, she found herself in the castle's cathedral. When she reached the top, she was welcomed by the Dark Lord himself. Dracula complimented her as she was the first human to get that far. Sonia then explained that she was there because his grasp of power resulted in suffering and the loss of many lives. The Count, seemingly amused, remarked that he actually did mankind a favor by fulfilling their insatiable desires. Sonia then pointed out that he had been consumed by hate and agony and no longer had the strength to determine his own fate. Dracula responded that he was just using his power for his personal gain and then offered Sonia a place among his followers. She refused and said that her power was meant to protect, so she challenged him to battle, to which the vampire accepted. After a long, climactic battle, Sonia triumphed over Dracula. The vampire told her not to let it go to her head, as he would come back as long as there would be humans. Sonia told him that when that moment came, someone would appear to take her place. After saluting him in a mocking manner, she escaped from the castle and watched it crumble from a nearby mountain cliff. After some time, it is revealed that Sonia gave birth to a child that resulted from her past relationship with Alucard, and who would carry on the fate and tragedy of the Belmont Clan, along with the bloodline of dark ways. Her story would be told many times and eventually became legend. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Third party characters